Oggy and the Cockroaches Fanon Wiki:Sandbox
__NOEDITSECTION__ Oggy's Gumball Adventures Oggy's Gumball Adventures is a spin-off to Oggy and the Cockroaches, created by Oggylover2014. It's production companies are Cartoon Network Studios and Xilam. Plot The show continues the adventures of blue cat Oggy and three roaches Marky, Dee Dee and Joey, but this time Oggy is now the style of Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball, while the cockroaches looking like realistic cockroaches but still cartoony. For the series, Jack is replaced by Chester, a lime green cat who is Oggy's favorite cousin. Olivia returns in the series, as well as Monica, even in the same style. Example of an episode Catroach is the first episode of Oggy's Gumball Adventures. In this episode, Oggy accidentally becomes a cockroach when he mistakes a transformation tonic for a juice. Plot The episode starts at Oggy's house, where Oggy is chasing the cockroaches like usual. After stopping halfway panting, cockroach Dee Dee gives him a cup of transformation tonic, which Oggy thinks it is juice. He shakes hands with him saying "Thanks!" and drinks the juice. He then goes to sleep and when he wakes up in the morning, he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but notices in shock in the the mirror that he is a cockroach, looking the same but missing his tail, having antenae instead of ears, having cockroach wings, and a cockroach body!. Next, he tries do do things a cockroach does, such as flying, crawing under the fridge and climbing up the wall, but with quite success. He hears the doorbell ringing and answers it, running to the door, opening it to see it was his fave cousin, Chester. However when Chester sees Oggy's appearance, he freaks out and chases him trying to whack him with a frying pan, leading into a chase. However, our blue feline is turned back into a cat when Joey, Marky and Dee Dee zap him with some sort of gun. Chester notices his mistake and apologizes to Oggy for thinking him as a cockroach. But worse!, Chester slips on liquid parts of the tonic earlier, turning him into a cockroach as well. Oggy notices this and whacks his cousin with the same frying pan, leaving him a disc. The cockroaches laugh at Oggy, but whacked repeatedly by Oggy with his pan for pranking him. Quotes Oggy: he looks in the mirror he is a cockroach "What the heck!?!, this can't be happening, i'm a cockroach!!" Dee Dee: he gives Oggy the tonic "Have a juice!" Marky: in the air vent and watching a wild west show on TV "Ha ha!, stupid bandit!, Ha ha!" Joey: eating a pickle in the fridge after Oggy's tranformation "Yuuuummy!, pickles are tasty!" Chester: he sees Oggy a cockroach "WHAT!?!?!, I couldn't believe my eyes!, Oggy, you're a cockroach!" Characters * Oggy * Marky * Joey * Dee Dee * Chester Trivia * This is the first episode of the series. * The episode is an updating of the Oggy and the Cockroaches episode Metamorphosis. * Oggy has a happy ending in this episode. __FORCETOC__